


Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith fights Shiro a lot, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parental Death, Parental death in housefire, Parts set in hgh school, Psychic Abilities, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Keith's a psychic.He doesn't tell anybody.Until, a girl named Allura, a clairvoyant who can spot psychics, takes him in and lets him know he isn't alone.But he needs to keep a secret.And he does.Until, after six years of being together, his boyfriend proposes to him.And Keith tells him.But, the next day, he's arrested for being a psychic.And Keith can't believe Shiro would turn him in, after all he had trusted him with.At least, that's what Keith thinks happened.





	Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Taylor Swift's "Haunted!" 
> 
> This was written for the Sheith Prompt Bang 2018! My artist's AMAZING work can be found [Here!](https://flowoffantasy.tumblr.com/post/185606998767/my-work-for-sheith-prompt-bang-my-partner-was)

His father always told him he was special. 

He would sit his tiny toddler son down, and tell him how much he loved him, how unique he was, how much his mother would’ve loved to see him and meet him if she hadn’t passed giving birth to Keith.

But it wasn't until he was six that he found out how special he actually was.

 

It happened when the fire started to burn down the termite bitten wooden planks of their small one story house in the middle of the desert. His father liked being alone, but it turned out to be their downfall when emergency services couldn’t arrive soon enough. 

Keith heard his father's desperate screams of ‘run’ and ‘save yourself’ as he watched the bedroom roof, smothered in blazing flames, start to cave in.  
Keith closed his eyes. There was nothing left for him to do, adrenaline running wild, but shock gluing him frozen. 

The roof fell with a loud snap, like a rubber band under far too much pressure. 

Keith braced himself for its impact.

And he waited for the cold, clammy hands of death to claim him. ‘

And he waited. 

And he waited.

And he continued to wait for nearly a minute, until he noticed the roof was hovering just above Keith's head, scolding the ebony locks on top of his head. 

The shock stopped at once, a weird sense of strength coursing through his veins like poison. He fought the urge to dive into the heated blaze in favor of looking for his father, instead giving in to pure instinct. He climbed on his bed, grabbed his hippo lamp off of his nightstand, and smashed it into a small window above the head of his small bed, built for a much younger child than him.  
The glass shattered on his bedding, a piece lodging itself into his foot. He didn’t care about the sharp pang as blood started to drip from around the shard, couldn’t find the energy to care about the increasing scolding heat enclosing in on him, the roof still floating above his head, suspended with nothing visible holding it up. 

Intense pain shot through him as he jumped through the window, the leftover glass scraping his skin, and later the throbbing pain in his skull when he landed headfirst on the sandy ground outside. 

Little grains of silt stuck to his eyelashes, falling into Keith’s eyes when he opened his eyelids to the harsh air and harsher atmosphere, blurring his vision.  
He looked back one last time, watching the roof fall and destroying the last part of the house, his house, that was still intact.  
He ran as fast as his tiny legs would go, staining the sand behind him with small footprints made of blood. The sand clumped from the liquid, forning little beads. 

He didn’t notice when the paramedics came and loaded him into an ambulance, too caught up in the haze of losing everything he’d ever had. 

Or maybe that was the blood loss. 

He convinced himself he hallucinated the roof scene. Smoke inhalation, the doctor told his social worker. Common to mix up events, imagine things. 

He convinced himself he hallucinated everything that happened on that day, until he couldn’t deny it anymore. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The fire haunted him for the rest of his life. 

The foster homes were fine, but they weren’t home. He didn’t have a home anymore. He didn’t even have a family. He watched his father's casket be lowered into the ground.  
All he could do was stand by, useless. 

He barely talked to his foster parents- didn’t need to, not for long. They’d realize he was trouble and send him back to the home, only to be paired up with yet another fake family that gave up on him after some time. The longest he had been in the same foster home was a total of two and a half years, and when the couple dropped him it caused him to change schools to the familiar walls of the school a mile from the home, going back in the middle of his Junior year. In the summer, he was transferred to another family with two other foster children, both girls and both going into their Sophomore year. And then there’s the whole-

His reflective thoughts were cut off by the loud shrill of the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table next to him.

He glanced over to the closed door separating his room from the others, saw the deadbolt still clasped shut, and quickly forced the alarm clock off the nightstand, sending it crashing on the polished wood below without moving a muscle. The batteries fell out and scattered around his bedroom floor, the annoying repetitive noise stopping at once. 

Anyway, there’s the whole telekinetic thing. 

Before he could have another thought, there was a loud knock at his bedroom door.  
“Keith! Get the fuck up!” A feminine voice yelled, delivering another round of sharp knocks. Keith didn’t know how her knuckles weren’t broken by now.  
“Here’s a wild idea, leave me the hell alone.” Keith groaned, purposely loud enough for Acxa to hear.  
Acxa stomped her foot then, with another pattern of knocks on the door.  
“Fine, fine.” Keith sighed as he threw the bedcovers off. He could’ve just shut his alarm clock off the normal way if he knew Acxa would bring her wrath onto him not a minute later. But then again, using his powers was too fun to resistant sometimes. 

He rubbed his eyes as he entered the brightly lit area his foster parents called a dining room. It was tiny, a little nook in the corner of the kitchen that looked like it struggled to adhere to the health standards of nineteen-ninety.  
Axca was already fully dressed in a pale blue sweatshirt that didn't quite reach the hem of her sweatpants, spooning dry Lucky Charms into her mouth and scrolling through her phone.  
“Thace is driving us today.” Acxa announced as Keith tore a slightly rotted banana off the bunch.  
“Wonderful.” Keith responded dryly, peeling the husk of the banana off and biting into the far too spoiled fruit.  
He wrinkled his nose.  
Acxa sighed and rolled her eyes. 

Just another average day. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The locker next to Keith slammed shut, causing Keith to flinch slightly. Just enough for whatever bullies to see him vulnerable for a second. 

The guys who slammed the locker laughed at the involuntarily reflex, pointing at him like a circus animal who’d just done a trick. 

He thought that maybe a fresh start at a new school would help him greatly. Instead, it’s just been the same cycle as his previous schools. People find out he’s an orphan with a foster family, decide he’s a prime candidate to bully and torment, and continue shoving lockers around him and throwing pen caps in the classroom until he moved on to the next school and repeated the never ending loop.  
Even a month into the new school year, he had no friends, or nobody even trying to befriend him.  
He was the outcast. And nobody interacts with the outcast unless they want to be outcast themselves.  
No matter where Keith went, that was the system. It was the same in Arizona as it was in Oklahoma. It was the same in New Mexico as it is in Colorado. Same in Utah and Texas. Even in Riverside on the outskirts of California, everything stayed as it was before. 

He was always an outcast. Even with his father he didn’t feel like he belonged. 

He wasn’t sure where he belonged. He wasn’t sure if he belonged anywhere. 

Much too intrusive thoughts for ten in the morning, through. Right now all he had to do was make it through chemistry lab, then he can lock himself in a bathroom stall and avoid any misery during lunch. Just sit on a dirtied floor alone with a soggy peanut butter sandwich and an expired banana like always. 

That was shattered when he walked into the chemistry lab and saw the chalkboard littered with a list of names paired up, and the groans of the popular kids and cheerleaders being paired up with people not in their friend group or of the right social affiliation.  
Speaking of cheerleaders, Keith’s name was placed next to one. 

The head cheerleader, in fact. 

Allura Altea. 

Daughter of the boss of Altea corporation, one of the most popular businesses, the kind with its own skyscraper in New York City with a large place in the stock exchange.  
Yeah, one of those businesses. 

He saw Allura near the teacher’s desk, no doubt trying to get them split apart.  
Keith wouldn’t want to work with himself either, so it’s fair enough. Although Keith could share the work, he prefers to just take the project all for himself and have it done within a day. Easy, plus he doesn’t have to talk or work with anybody when he’d rather just lock himself in his room and stare at the ceiling,  
Alone. 

Allura groaned loud enough for Keith to hear all the way across the room as she stepped away from the teacher’s desk.  
Her black flats made a clicking noise as she walked towards Keith with obvious displeasure written across her expression.  
When she finally reached Keith, she sighed. A long, sad sigh, like she just watched the most upsetting thing she’d ever seen in her seventeen years of being alive.  
“Hi.” She said dully, pulling a orange, flimsy plastic folder out of her messenger bag she used as a backpack. Keith knew she definity didn’t have all her notebooks and textbooks in there. It was too small to fit everything their teachers dumped on them and then barely used.  
“Hey.” Keith responded, a bit more enthusiastic than her.  
“Don’t think I’m going to date you or anything just because we have this project together.” She scoffed, sitting down on one of the lab stools and unloading her pencil case, perfectly organized with a million highlighters and colored pencils.  
“That…” Keith thought back to the one time he had a girlfriend, in his freshman year. The one time they kissed didn’t feel right at all.  
He was nearly certain he didn’t even like girls.  
“That won’t be a problem.” Keith said confidently.  
Allura looked at him with a mixture of lingering disgusting from earlier and confusion.  
Then her eyes widened.  
“Oh. Then let's just get this project over with.” She decided, taking a sip out of her fancy fruit water.  
“Sounds good to me.” Keith agreed, dumping his monster of a backpack under a stool and sitting down, crossing one leg over the other.  
When Keith glanced over, he caught her staring.  
“What? You in love with me now or something?” He asked, mostly as a joke.  
“Never.” Allura responded, her eyes swirling like a spinning wheel made to hypnotize him.  
Okay, he needed to get more sleep. Hallucinations were not fun.  
Allura broke her creepy staring thing a second later, snapping her attention over to scribble something down on the project description paper.  
“What about the quarterback?” She whispered, just loud enough for Keith to hear. “He’s looking for someone to take to the dance.”  
Keith smirked.  
“I thought you hated me a second ago. Now you’re setting me up?” Keith felt like breaking out laughing.  
“I know what’s in your heart now.” She said nonchalantly, scribbling something else down and ripping that part of her paper off, offering it to Keith.  
“This is my address. Be there, tonight.” She informed sternly, putting the rest of the paper into a folder and putting everything back in her bag. “I have a student council meeting right now. I’ll tell Shirogane about you.”  
“Don’t waste your time.” Was all Keith had time to say before Allura was out the door. 

Weird. 

~~~~~~

 

He slammed his locker shut at the end of the day, slumping his backpack over one shoulder. 

And a rough, calloused hand was there to pinned him against the metal.  
“Interrupt our meetings one more time.” Impossibly wide shoulders crowding him in, nails digging into the shoulder not protected by a backpack strap.  
“And what, Sendak? You gonna hit me? Gonna spread rumors? Make my reputation even worse than it is? Face it, there’s nothing left to torment me with.” Keith fired back, unintentionally spitting in the linebacker’s face.  
“There’s something I can do to you.” Sendak pressed a sharp nail down on Keith’s clothes, ripping the thin fabric of the T-shirt over his shoulder.  
Keith squirmed on reflex, causing the nail to dig into the skin on his shoulder.  
Keith felt beads of blood start to form from the fresh cut.  
He tried to hold back the pain, hold back his tears. Sendak didn’t need any more ammo to bully him with.  
Sendak looked deep into his eyes, and Keith felt tears start to well, screwing up and blurring his vision.  
Sendak snickered in victory as a tear streamed down Keith's cheek.  
The stinging in his shoulder was becoming too much, everything was becoming too much…

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” He heard a oddly familiar voice scream, and Sendak was off of him in an instant.  
Keith crumpled against the locker, sliding down and finally reaching the ground below. He pressed his knees to his chest, sniffling once and wiping tears off on his jeans. 

“I didn't know!” He heard Sendak shout. He was frightened it was evident in his tone.  
“Well, now you know. Don't hurt him again or you'll have more than a boot on your chest.” The voice said, confident and daring.  
Keith looked through the tears long enough to see Allura, with pink laced up boots, holding Sendak on the ground with the sole of one of the boots on his chest. 

“Agreed?” Allura practically sneered, pushing her foot further down and making Sendak wince.  
She made the linebacker of their football team and the biggest bully their school had ever seen wince like an upset child.  
“What, are you shy now? I said,” Allura spoke coldly, her voice coming out as harsh as the chill of the frozen tundra. “...agree? Or do I need to add another condition?”  
Sendak made a choking sound at the back of his throat as he strugged to swallow his own spit that had collected.  
“No, no, I agree, I agree, please let me up-” Sendak pleaded, his voice quiet. He sounded like a scared puppy.  
Keith saved the voice in his head for later use. If he imagined Sendak like that when he was being teased and bullied, maybe it would lessen the fear Keith felt afterwards.  
“Fine.” Allura scoffed, putting her foot back on the ground.  
“Get up. Don’t tell me I have to do that for you too.” Her sigh echoed down the hall as Sendak scrambled up, running down the hallway as soon as he was on his feet again. 

Allura started walking towards where Keith was crouched by the locker, offering a perfectly manicured hand for Keith to grab.  
Keith held out a shaking hand, to which Allura grabbed and pulled him up. 

Now that most of Keith’s tears were out of his eyes, instead running down his chin and cheeks, Keith saw more of Allura’s appearance.  
Her curly mass of hair was secured in a tight ponytail that cascaded down her back, where a black leather jacket covered a bright pink tank top and athletic shorts.  
Now that Keith was closer, he could see the mud and dirt staining her boots, making Keith assume they’d been worn and heavily used.  
“W-where-” Keith’s words were interrupted by more tears forming and making his vision cloud, making him sniffle involuntarily.  
“I skipped practice.” Allura answered the question that never even left Keith’s lips. “I was coming to pick you up but I saw...him.” She trailed off for a millisecond, before getting her words back in order.  
“W-why?” Keith asked shakily as Allura started to lead him out of one of the backdoors of the school to a student parking lot.  
“Why what?” She pushed the door open, holding it open for Keith to just walk out of. The air that touched his skin was cool and crisp, the season slowly changing from fall to winter. Not that it really mattered on the border of California, but it was nice to dream that seasons existed.  
“Why did you help me?” Keith asked as Allura's boots started clicking on the concrete sidewalk, and Keith took the hint that he was supposed to follow her.  
“I'll explain later. Back at my house.” Her ponytail swished as she moved along the sidewalk, taking a detour once she was in front of a shiny black car. It looked to be brand new and freshly washed, and definitely cost much more than Keith's current foster home did.  
She pressed her thumb to the door handle on the driver's side, and the car made a clicking sound to alert her of her success.  
She opened the passenger side door like she was a limo driver, ushering Keith in with a simple hand motion like he was the famous one with piles of money just lying around a giant mansion that he had all to himself.  
Really, that's just Allura's everyday, Keith's mind vaguely registers as the pain in his shoulder ignited again, angry and flaming like the blazing sun hanging over head on the breezy fall afternoon.  
Allura slid into the driver's seat a few moments later, turning the keys into the ignition as cheery pop music blasted at top volume out of the speakers.  
Allura made a tsking sound with her tongue as she lowered the dial for the volume so much the music was barely audible.  
She also switched the radio channel, and the low music turned to a song Keith knew.  
One Acxa called an “edgy song”. 

Keith's violet orbs widened in both surprise and shock.  
Maybe a little bit of fear was mixed in for the sheer fact that the head cheerleader was humming along to one of Keith's favorite metal bands.  
“We're quite similar, you and I.” Allura commented matter of a factly, turning out of the parking lot and onto the street outside of the main entrance to their high school.  
Keith barely heard her, too absorbed in texting Thace that he was going to work on a project at a friend's house. Best not to mention the cut Sendak had given him. He'll have to explain it later, when Thace was home safe and wouldn't freak out.  
“What?” Keith asked, wanting to make her previous words completely clear.  
“I know what you are, Keith.” Her lips pressed together tightly, bright red lipstick cracking after being used all day long. 

Keith swallowed. 

He took a few deep breaths, a tried and true method his father had taught him at the ripe age of three. 

In, and out. 

In and out. 

In, and- 

“Psychic.” Allura dropped the word that smashed through the glass separating Keith from the rest of the world. Kept him isolated, kept him safe. Kept others safe from whatever his powers could do to them. 

In. 

Out. 

In.

Out. 

“Your heart is in the right place.” Allura sighed. “You're the first with such a clean heart. The first I've seen with such a sense of selflessness.” She made the attempt to compliment Keith, but they were worthless. Keith wasn't clean, he wasn't selfless. Whatever Allura was going on about was insane lies. 

Maybe Keith was hallucinating this all, that none of this is real, just his subconscious tricking him into believing his worst fears are manifesting into the real world and becoming true. 

But at the same time, Keith knows it's real. Allura know. Somehow she knows, through some amazing feat she has everything figured out. 

“I know you won't believe me.” Allura continued after a moment with zero response. “But I can see within others’ hearts. And I can tell if they've psychic or have abilities like me.” She explained quietly, like she was actually fearful somebody was listening into their secret car conversation. Highly unlikely, considering Allura had adjusted the mirror a million times to look in the backseat and the trunk to nobody eavesdropping.  
“Most people, including almost all psychics, have a smokey heart, blackness enveloping a previously innocent cavern.” Allura sounded like a failed renaissance poet.  
“But yours...yours is wonderful. I know you don't think so, but you're built for great things. Your heart clearly shows so.” A smile graced her lips. 

Keith kept silent, kept thinking on it. 

Pure of heart. 

Clean. 

Built for great things. 

What a fucking joke.

It all seemed so crazy. So foreign to him, so insane to even think about. 

He kept thinking about Allura's words, hearing them repeat endlessly in his head until the car pulled into a gravel driveway, into her family's temporary lake house until the renovations on their mansion on the hill is finished. 

 

She didn't say anything either. Just lead Keith to the bathroom, let him sit on the edge of the bathtub while she gathered various ointments and bandages. 

“Sendak left a pretty nasty cut…” Allura said under her breath as she cleaned the wound, making Keith flinch with every direct touch to the sensitive area.  
“He left a pretty nasty attitude too.” Keith let out a small laugh for a second at his own joke. 

While Allura patched him up, she explained a few more things. 

Her father, who had left the lake house all to Allura while he was away on a business trip, had researched into psychic abilities before Allura was even born, combining research funds and efforts with the now defunct Galra Corp. Allura had no idea what happened to its leader, and frankly she had no interest in learning.  
All psychic's have had their mothers die in childbirth. The power the child has is too much for the mother to handle.  
It happened to Allura's mom too.  
Naturally, Allura blames herself. Keith did too, and still did until Allura talked him out of it.  
He still felt like he aided in her death, but his mindset towards the event had improved a bit.  
Keith is one of fifty telekinetic psychics in the world. Over half of those fifty never even awaken their powers. Allura's clairvoyant abilities land her as one of two hundred in the world, and many are called mental or labelled insane without a second thought. 

 

They talk for a while longer. Keith looks through scrapbooks full of psychic data and research, and Allura is more than happy to indulge in any questions Keith asked. 

When Thace honked his horn loudly from the driveway, they parted ways with the promise to meet up again and discuss research further.  
But Allura leaves him a final warning- nobody can know about them. It's putting everybody, psychic or non, in danger.  
Keith agrees. He wasn't before, but the warning just convinced him further. 

 

“You finally got a girl?” Thace said on the way back to the house, teasing evident in his tone as he adjusted the mirror to savor Keith's reaction.  
Keith scoffed.  
“I knew that would get a kick out of you.” Thace admits with a smile on his lips. 

Keith looks out the car window, and sees the trees and bushes pass by at rapid speed. 

Tonight is the first night in a while since he's actually felt okay. Felt confident, felt like he could make it.

Felt like he wasn't just a horrible freak of nature. 

This was the first time since the fire he felt human.

\------------------

His friendship with Allura landed him friends.

The day after the encounter, Allura motioned him to sit at her lunch table. 

A table full of cheerleaders. 

And three footballs players. 

Allura introduced them one by one. Romelle, Ezor, Nyma, Plaxum, Luca, Ilun…  
Keith stopped listening halfway through, instead turning his gaze to the football players sitting on the edge of the bench.  
“And that's Shiro, Rolo and Regris.” Allura pointed to the men once at a time.  
Regris was smaller than the rest, with Rolo just a little taller and buffer.  
Then there was Shiro.  
Wide shoulders, rich brown hair, beautiful chestnut eyes…  
“We made space for you.’ Allura pointed to an empty area on the bench opposite from Shiro, and directly across.  
Keith sat down in the empty area, placing his brown paper bag lunch down and was immediately bombarded with questioned from all around the table. 

“How do you get your hair that shiny?” A blonde girl asked excitedly, her pigtails swishing in the air as she did.  
“Your skin is so clear, what product do you use?” Big purple hair flashed in front of the girl's face as she spoke.  
“Your clothes are cute.” Shiro commented quietly. 

Keith looked down at himself.  
Red sweatshirt, grease stained gray t-shirt under that. Sweatpants that we just baggy enough to be noticed by anyone with working eyes. 

Which, Shiro probably forgot his glasses at home. 

"Don't worry about him, hun." A different blonde girl said teasingly, looking across the table at Shiro with a knowing look. "He can't flirt. That was his way of telling you he wants to take you to IHop and order you far too many pancakes with his mommy's credit card." She took a big forkful of the school lunch meatballs on her tray after she finished speaking.  
"Nyma, sweetheart, don't bring his poor mothers into his terrible flirting." The redhead at the foot of the table said with a laugh. 

"I'd go to an IHop with him." Keith finally spoke up, seeing Shiro slump down into his spot on the bench and blush a shade of red, almost like a lipstick was smeared onto his cheeks.  
Everybody except Allura turned to look at Keith with disbelief. 

Shiro's chocolatey irises lit up like a bright beam of sunshine. 

And that, he supposed, was how he met his soulmate. 

~~~~~~~~

It took two years until him and Shiro started dating. 

Flirting back and forth, long distances between the nursing school Keith attended in Colorado to Shiro's astronomy studies back in Arizona only made them talk more. Shiro had dyed his hair white being Keith had offhand mentioned that he'd like to see it like that, and Shiro ended up liking it a bit too much and kept up dying it through the years. Allura constantly pushed, her boyfriend Lotor constantly pushed, and Keith guessed Lance, Hunk and Pidge, Shiro's friends at school, pushed him to date Keith as well. 

Speaking of Allura and Lotor….

Allura's father passed of old age after their freshman year of college, leaving Altea Corp in her hands. 

Lotor's father also took over Galra Corp after a long legal battle, along with his stepmother. His stepmother, however, was overly obsessed with over taking the company. So much so Lotor was often forgotten by his father for company issues in favor of going with his stepmother's advice. 

It truly was none of Keith's business, aside from the psychic research Allura now had to burden herself with keeping safe and secret. 

But everything went okay for Keith in his college years. He hid his powers from everyone, including Shiro. He couldn't risk telling anybody. 

Keith graduated and moved back to Arizona, getting an internship at a hospital. 

He moved in with his boyfriend. 

He was living a pretty normal life. 

Until the day Shiro proposed. 

~~~~~~~

It was incredibly romantic. Saturday night, watching fireworks from Shiro's spacious apartment window, a sparkling diamond ring sat stop a golden band in a box lined with red velvet with a little divit for the ring to sit. 

Keith had broken down in tears. They'd been together for six years at that point. 

And Shiro still didn't know.

The words fell out on their own. He told Shiro he was a psychic without even thinking. 

Shiro was sweet about it. Wrapped Keith in a warm hug, held him close and whispered in his ear that he'd never let anything happen to Keith and his secret was safe. 

Keith had then choked out a "yes" between his tears. 

And the ring was slipped delicately on his finger. 

And they went to bed that night, unknown to the dangers Keith would awake to. 

~~~~~~~

Shiro had left for work early, while Keith had a night shift later. 

Keith had woken up to an ordering knock on their front door, followed by more insistent knocks and yells to open up. 

Keith blinked the tiredness out of his eyes, tied his hair up into what could barely be recognized as a ponytail, and opened the door to a bunch of big men dressed in all black clothes and masks covering their faces. 

They roughly grabbed Keith, reciting his Miranda Rights and handcuffing him, another telling him he'd been busted for how wicked he was by an anonymous source Friday. 

Keith didn't want to believe it was Shiro as they shucked a bag over his head, impairing his vision. 

They punched him multiple times until Keith fell against the man holding him as he passed out. 

~~~~~~

He woke up strapped to a table. 

It's cold, felt like metal under him. He's in some weird jacket, with some letters printed on that he can't see with how his neck is strapped down with strong leather. He's not in the same clothes he was when he was taken- not in his red pajama shirt and Shiro's black sweatpants. His pants are made of a rougher material now, scraping against his skin whenever he manages to squirm a little bit. 

He hears footsteps approach, ears picking up the sound of boots clicking against either wooden floors or tile. It's nearly the same sound, and he's not a professional at finding out which was which. 

"It's so sweet how you think your beloved really loves you." A feminine voice says, nails ghosting over his right cheek and delivering a cold breeze. The room is already cold as it, Keith really didn't need the AC running anymore than it was. Maybe they were trying to freeze him. That didn't seem very legal. What was the point of telling him his Miranda Rights if they weren't even applicable? 

The words she had spoken didn't sink into his mind until he heard metal clinking behind him. It sounded like one of those metal trays they used in hospital, coupled with some sort of medical tool. 

But Keith didn't have time to dread what was waiting for him when her words hit him in the heart. 

So Shiro really did turn him in. 

Keith felt like crying, but held back. He knew how to hold back his tears, knew from his highschool years of being bullied and his college years of wanting to break down from the amount of stress pushed on him, but he had to keep a straight face through it all. 

Here, he wasn't sure he could hold back for long. 

One of the only people he'd ever trusted, the second person who had even known his secret, the only one he had told and not found out. 

The love of his life, his soulmate, had betrayed him and left in the cold darkness of his broken heart. 

But the woman didn't seem to want to fix his broken heart. She sounded like she had much bigger plans than just confirming his worst suspicions. 

She had much bigger plans. 

A needle was suddenly poked in his neck. Sharp and painful, seeping into the sensitive skin as he tried to get away only to be prevented by the straps holding him down to the ground. The needle seemed to just keep going deeper, and deeper, and deeper until it hit the last layer of Keith's skin. Keith wondered how long the needle actually was, as it seemed to still have room to go in more. It stopped, however, and Keith was grateful, until a bitingly chilling liquid spread out from the injection site and numbed his neck as if he was sitting on ice. His entire body slowly was starting to respond to the sensation as well, growing hotter and hotter until the chill spread down.  
The woman swiped a machine over his leg where the cold hadn't reached yet, like he was some kind of item in a grocery store that the cashier had to scan.  
She smiled when she looked down at the screen on the machine, obviously excited by her results as Keith's entire body became freezing numb.  
"You body adjusted to the cold and instead heated up the rest of your body. A feedback mechanism that is exclusive only to psychics. After I get you back to your cell and remove the strap around your neck, I'll need to replace it with a device that will completely get rid of your powers. For now, the serum will do that for me." She said with a wicked smirk painted across her face. She looked just like a witch. 

That's what Keith will call her, for now. 

The witch. 

Just to check if she was correct, that he couldn't use his powers, he tried for the first time in years.  
Focused all his energy into moving something in the room, moving anything, even a little bit.  
The witch must have noticed his face crumple up with intense concentration, because she just gave a dark chuckle. 

"They always test when I tell them that. They don't try until they realize they can't. People of your kind are always so incredibly native in everything they do, wouldn't you agree?" She said, her voice now making Keith's stomach twist and turn in pure fear. 

He didn't respond, only conjuried up all his saliva he could with the strap tightened around his neck to wet his dried up mouth. 

"Not a talker. I see. Maybe you'll scream. They're always either screamers or talkers. It's a shame you couldn't bless me with being both." She spoke as if somebody else was present in the dark room. To be fair, Keith wasn't completely certain there wasn't, but the lack of any other noises of breathing aside from his and the witch's made Keith believe they were alone. 

And Keith was certain he wouldn't scream. He'd keep quiet no matter what she faced him up. 

"I just need a little blood, sweetheart. A scar might make your pale little face stick out more. Easier to find you if you escape." She laughed a little at what wasn't even a joke. "Yeah, you won't escape. You're too weak to. Just a few punches from my men and you're out like a light. I didn't believe their reports at first. I'll use a dull blade, honey. It'll still hurt, but at least you won't pass out. It's not fun if you pass out." All her little pet names made Keith want to vomit, but he kept his mouth shut. Even as a sharp object ghosted over his cheek like the witch's fingers had when they first met, and Keith could practically taste the danger the scalpel-like object was going to give him. 

It dug in far too quickly. It started just under his eye, and for a split second Keith was filled with fear that she was going to blind him, before the cut was made. It hurt more than the needle, the knife being much more... gifted in it's width. The witch made sure to twist the knife just a bit, sparking up Keith's nerves so much the numbing sensation evaporated and was replaced with searing pain. The tip of the knife felt like it was on fire as it was dragged down his skin, down to his chin before it suddenly stopped.

He was bleeding. A lot. 

The witch sounded happy as she wiped up the blood, listening to Keith's whimpers like it was music to her ears. 

Finally, she stitched him up. It was messy, and not at all pleasant, and Keith was certain it was going to infect. He had been to nursing school, and he was sure she was not as skilled as him in medical procedures, even something as simple as stitching up a cut. 

When she was finished, she undid the strap on his neck, instead using her hand to keep him down. It made Keith struggle to breathe under her strength, and she only let up when a restrictive collar was wrapped around his neck. It was too heavy for Keith to walk normally, so the witch called in a few guards to undo the rest of the straps and get him back to a cell. 

He was thrown into a cell with no light, and no bed. 

But he was so tired that he just fell asleep on the floor, the cut still dripping blood out on the hard metal underneath him. 

~~~~~~

Pain medication and food was forced down his throat three times a day. 

The cut infected multiple times, just like he had suspected, and the witch needed to see him and strapped him down until multiple needles were used to administer a boiling serum into where the cut was. It was a flaring sensation, but it did help. Another medication was forced down his throat for a few days after it infected, before he went back to his usual dosage of pain meds.  
The pain medication must have also been a sedative, because he could never find the strength to do anything but fall fast asleep on the cell floor. All his fight was gone, replaced with pain and tiredness. 

It had been months until a bright light shone through the hallway leading up to his cell. Maybe a flashlight. Keith had his head down on the dirty cell floor when the flashlight was turned in his direction, giving blinding light where there had only been darkness for so long. He couldn't see, for a while, but he heard a familiar voice scream something about finding him, then strong arms picked him up from the floor while his eyes were still out of commission. The warmth was familiar, and Keith happily curled up into it. He must've looked like a mess, hair greasy and unmanaged, strands tangled up upon each other. His prisoner attire was washed and changed every few days, as he had a few pairs. He'd lost track of when this pair was thrown at him, but it was probably clean enough. 

He was carried out by the man with strong arms and a soothing voice into the sunlight, and then Keith realized how pale he must look, even with the nasty scar on his cheek. 

He was carefully placed in the back of a dirty truck, which even then was still better than his cell. A blanket and pillow was laid down on the truck, and Keith snuggled up to the fluffy pillow as another blanket was laid on top of him. 

Somebody kissed him on the head, and then the truck's engine started up. 

Keith fell asleep as the wheels kicked up sand and took him far, far away from his nightmares.

~~~~~~~

His head feels like it's stuck in the clouds, refusing to come down.  
He's drugged, no doubt about it, but it feels...good. It's not like the drugs the witch had tormented him with, not a drug that she liked because it made him less able to speak or use his powers. 

The collar was also gone. The weight was gone from his neck, and it felt amazing. 

He gets the energy to push to open his eyes, shielding them again not a second later as a bright, shining light invades his vision instantly. 

Maybe he's wrong. 

Maybe he is dead.  
Maybe this is heaven.  
Or maybe hell is really just nicer than everyone thought. 

He was too tired and hazy to decide on one, so he assumed for the time being it's all three.  
However that would work. 

There’s a sharp pang in his neck, pins and needles stabbing him all over.  
But the cushion supporting his head is soft and warm, and he’s laying on something fluffy that feels like a cotton candy cloud mixed with one of those bean-bag heating pads.  
He feels amazing. 

“-inshed.” A voice distantly cuts in to the back of his mind. He’s not sure if it’s a vivid hallucination or if there's somebody actually speaking, and he can’t find a reason or the energy to care. 

Until he hears another voice, that voice speak so gently, so caring as it tries to soothe him. 

Keith’s eyes bolt open. He doesn’t remember closing his eyes again, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is making sure that voice doesn’t hurt him again.  
Fluffy white hair flashes in his vision, before Keith jolts upright and directs any and all energy he has into throwing the hardest punch of his life. 

Blood drips from Shiro’s nose as he falls over, landing on the ground with a loud ‘thud’. 

Keith breathes heavily, panting as the muscles in his attacking hand start to spasm. 

Another figure appears a second later, forcing Keith’s head down and injecting something else into his veins that makes his blood freeze and his body tense up. 

His eyelids force themselves closed and his brain stops functioning, leaving everything cloaked in darkness as he's pulled into sleep.

~~~~~~~

"He turned me in." Keith said. 

Allura was listening intently, before Keith said that. 

Allura had previously explained to him, after he woke up, that they had rescued him from a psychic facility run by Lotor's stepmother. She's the one he called the witch.  
They rescued him and some of the others in the cells surrounding Keith, and took him to the safety camp they had set up. The camp was in the middle of the desert, everything split up into various tents around the sand. 

Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Lotor all lived here to help those imprisoned and others who hadn't been captured, but still needed to be kept safe. 

And, of course. 

Shiro lived here. 

"Keith, I know Lotor's stepmother messed with your head. Shiro was the first to contact me that you were missing, and he was the first to pack everything up and leave his life behind just to save you." Allura spoke quietly, soft hands hold his like an intervention. "All I'm saying is, I want to make sure you're certain about….him doing that to you." Allura swallowed hard, eyes staring Keith down like she was looking in his heart again. 

Keith broke the eye contact by turning his head swiftly, and then answering with confidence booking through his tone. 

"I'm sure." 

~~~~~~

He and Shiro happened to cross paths more than Keith liked to admit. 

Keith threw more punches and dirty looks in Shiro's direction than he would like to admit. 

Shiro just smiled at him every time. Every bloody nose was received with a smile. Every threatening branish of Keith's pocket knife was met with eyes shining with hope of forgiveness. Every insult was tossed back with an "I love you".

Then, after a month or two, Keith woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He just woke up angry, wanting to pick a fight. 

It wasn't really his fault he wasn't paying attention and bumped into Shiro walking to the cafeteria tent. 

But it was his fault he punched Shiro square in the face, causing him to fall back onto the desert floor. 

Shiro stood up again, dusting the dirt off his body and smiling at Keith, opening his mouth for only a second. This time, it seemed that he wanted to try and explain himself instead of letting this go on. 

Keith wasn't going to listen. Or, at least, he was going to try not to. 

Keith threw another punch as Shiro let his guard down to plea, begging Keith to just let him talk.  
Keith ended up hitting his ex-fiance straight in the nose, causing him to lose his footing and stumble back, nearly falling down onto the desert sand and grainy mud that covered the ground again. Keith backed away a reasonable amount before Shiro stood up again, legs trembling and prosthesis covering his bruised nose in an attempt to stop the dark red blood dripping down his chin.  
“Keith, please…” Shiro spat out, voice rough and distressed,a broken whine escaping his lips. Whether it was from physical or emotional pain, Keith didn’t know.  
Shiro gripped the broken shard of glass he’d hasty picked up for a weapon tighter in his flesh hand, breaking the skin and drawing blood that slowly dripped down his wrist.  
“Just listen to me…” He choked out, voice as dry and grating as the hot sand below his feet.  
“I don’t need to listen to you!” Keith screamed back, readying his fists and taking a few steps forward. “You gave me away!” He shouted, feeling tears sting to his eyes.  
“I didn’t! I promise you…” His lips trembled, and he looked about on the verge of tears. “...I didn’t.”  
“Nobody else possibly could have!” Keith started to replay his capture in his head. As much as he wanted to forget it, the memory just continued to nudge its way into his every thought, budging it's way into everything Keith said, did or heard, corrupting him like the witch's cruel magic.  
“They told me an “anonymous source” let them know the Friday before!” He was growing increasingly angry, but he was hesitant to attack Shiro again. His own head was starting to spin from exhaustion and minor blood loss.  
Shiro, however, was completely lost in thought, muttering something under his breath as the blood continues to drip from his nose like a waterfall.  
“Keith, I proposed to you on Saturday.” He said so quietly, so peacefully when his skin was pale and dark red was staining the collar of his shirt and dripping down his elbow.  
“Yeah? So wha-” His breaths turned to pants as the pieces clicked within his head, like an unfinished puzzle piece he’d given up on in Kindergarten and smashed to the floor as finally being glued up. 

Shiro couldn’t have told them. 

He didn’t know until Saturday night. 

Shit. 

Keith feels all his anger, all his grudges against the man he still loved fade away in that moment, flowing from his body like a quiet brooke in a silent forest. 

Shiro looks at him, before holding his arms out in an invitation to hold Keith close and never let go.

Keith’s vision blurs as he falls limp in his fiance’s hold. 

His fiance, if Shiro still wants to marry him after all the pain and suffering Keith has put him through over his own misunderstanding. 

This was all his fault. 

Everything. 

“It’s okay to cry.” Shiro soothes, as if Keith could stop the trails of tears that seem to continue on forever.  
“You’re safe with me. I’ll make sure you’re always safe with me.” Shiro consoles softly, rubbing circles into the back fo Keith’s jacket, alleviating all of Keith’s worries at once with a simple gesture. 

Keith tries to squeak out an apology, anything to tell Shiro he’s sorry for everything he did to him, but his voice fails him. His cries die down into hiccuping sobs as Shiro moves his gentle touch up to play with Keith’s hair.  
“Look how long it’s gotten…” Shiro commented playfully, ruffling the tail end of the hair surrounding his neck. “I bet I could braid it if I tried…”  
Keith’s sobs turn into a quiet chuckle for a second. He recognizes it’s only Shiro’s way to calm him down, but even so, the words sound like a promise he has to fulfill in the future.  
“Let’s get to the med tent. Get you cleaned up. Then we can do whatever you want all night.” Shiro makes a quick mess of Keith’s ebony locks, fluffing it up and kissing the top of Keith’s head. 

Keith nods. 

He wants to just cuddle with Shiro after so long away. 

He just wants Shiro to hold him close and tell him everything is going to be okay. 

Keith has a feeling he might get his wish. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Ulaz, the base's main medic, wiped a disinfectant over Keith's bloodied knuckles.  
Keith whined at the gentle sting that was delivered by the wipe.  
Shiro wrapped his natural arm around Keith's waist, pulling Keith closer to Shiro warmth.  
He missed this.  
It has been forever since the last time he felt Shiro hold him, the last time Shiro kissed the top of his head and made him feel whole. 

Ulaz's serious demeanor faded as he began to wrap Keith's knuckles in fresh gauze, offering a gentle smile.  
“It's good to see you two happy.” He commented, securing Keith's fingers together with bandages.  
Shiro hummed, low and deep as Keith snuggled up even further into his warmth.  
“Don't remove these. I understand they may be annoying, but it's necessary for your recovery.” Ulaz informed sternly, knowing Keith’s track record of disregarding his own health in the heat of the moment. He’d seen it firsthand after every fight Keith had with Shiro, to be fair.  
Keith’s face scrunched up even thinking about the fact that he fought Shiro, hurt Shiro. Nothing could reverse the blood that was shed or the injuries that had resulted, whether they were small or huge, whether they were healed or still present.  
“I’m sorry.” Keith blurted out as Ulaz snapped another pair of latex gloves on to patch Shiro up.  
Shiro gave him a puzzled look in response while Ulaz started forcing Shiro’s sprained ankle into a sling.  
“I’m sorry for hurting you. All this time I’ve been hurting you…” Keith wanted to break down in tears. He knew his voice was coming out strained, and he knew for a fact he probably sounded like a ridiculous, awful mess on the verge of sobbing.  
From the last fight alone, Keith had broken Shiro’s nose and made him bleed. He’d caused Shiro to fall back and sprain his ankle. He’d caused Shiro to cry, caused him to lay awake at night wondering what he could’ve possibly done wrong that could’ve cursed him into this position.  
Shiro gave him the most sympathetic look Keith had ever seen from anyone.  
Keith was certain he didn’t deserve that look. He didn’t deserve Shiro to be all soft and caring after all the pain Keith had put him through over something that wasn’t even his fault.  
Keith was always wary to trust, something the witch took to her advantage. 

Now, Keith feels terrible for having given into her mind games. 

“I love you.” 

Keith’s eyes widened. 

Shiro...Shiro said the words Keith shouldn’t hear, the ones Keith isn’t worthy of hearing. He said them so gentle, so sincere, said them when Keith wasn’t a giant pile of tears and sadness.  
And once again, the dam that held the river of Keith’s tears breaks. 

“I love you so much.” Shiro said again as tears flowed down Keith’s cheeks.  
He sobbed into the fabric covering Shiro’s shoulder, soaking the fibers and muffling Keith’s weeps.  
“You’re so pretty.” Shiro said to himself, wiping a stray tear droplet stuck on Keith’s chin off with an artificial finger.  
“S-stop.” Keith choked out in between sobs. He didn’t want Shiro’s pity, he didn’t want Shiro to feel bad for him. This was all Keith’s fault.  
“I’d be lying to myself if I stopped.” Shiro muttered tenderly into Keith’s ear., sending warmth and goosebumps down Keith’s neck. 

For the first time in months, Keith felt safe. 

Keith felt at home. 

After all this time, Shiro was his home.  
He had always been his home. 

“I love you.” Keith blurted out as his tear ducts started to run dry.  
“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair as Ulaz finished wrapping his nose up in gauze. 

Keith decided not to argue with Shiro any more, instead drifting off to a light sleep. He fell asleep on Shiro’s shoulder, the man he loved shushing him off to slumber. 

~~~~~~

“Lotor is currently helping a few more escape, under the impression he is loyal to the witch.” Allura explains, flipping through a notepad and scribbling something down.  
The day after Keith had realized the truth, Allura called a meeting to discuss any other solutions on how to overthrow the witch.  
She was relieved to find out that Keith and Shiro were back together, happy she no longer had to attend two meetings just to discuss the same things with another group.  
Matt, Pidge, Lance and Hunk were all surrounding Allura in her tent as she debated all the possible options for proceeding.  
Shiro had his human arm around Keith’s waist while Keith leaned on his fiance.  
They were back. 

Almost like they’d never broken apart. 

But breaking apart made them stronger. 

And both Keith and Shiro knew nothing could tear them apart again. 

“Keith?”

He was broken out of his daydream of looking into the mysterious swirling abyss of Shiro’s eyes by a strong voice. 

“Sorry, Allura.” Keith cleared his throat, turning his body and attention towards Allura.  
“Did you hear the plan?” She asked, her lips curved into a smirk for reasons Keith couldn’t pinpoint.  
“Yeah, yeah. Lotor exploits his position, Pidge hacks into the system, and then-” He cut himself off abruptly as he felt a cool touch on the back of his neck, strands of hair being pulled back gently and lazily twisted.  
Keith turned his head back and gave Shiro an accusing glance.  
“What? I said I wanted to braid it.” Shiro pouted back, sticking his bottom lip out like a toddler who wanted more cookies.  
God, how did Keith manage to stay mad at him for so long?  
“Bad.” Keith scolded anyway, using his eyes to glare at Shiro. He knew his eyes were a massive weapon against Shiro. They could be used to turn the tides of a debate into Keith’s favor easily. It’d worked countless times before for deciding what restaurant they wanted to go on for a date.  
Shiro continued to stick his bottom lip out further. 

Lance groaned while Allura rolled her eyes.

“Can you guys stop for one second? We have actually important things to focus on that aren’t you guy’s relationship.” Lance followed in Allura’s example by rolling his eyes.  
“Keep rolling your eyes back and you’ll see the area where your brain would be.” Keith pointed a finger in Lance’s direction.  
Pidge snorted.  
Shiro looked like he wanted reprimand Keith for the insult, but he was smiling too much that Keith was sure if he opened his mouth a laugh would escape.  
“Kogane’s got his sass back, I see.” Lance said like he was a scientist observing a controlled experiment.  
“You think Shiro gives him his sass?” Hunk seemed to be asking seriously, to which Pidge pushed her glasses up on her nose and shook her head slowly. She knew Keith. Keith got his sass all by himself.  
Matt took his eyes off of his tablet for a second and nodded with Pidge. 

Keith missed just being able to hang out. Being able to forget about his powers and just relax with his friends and his soulmate. 

“If this plan goes through…” Allura broke up the other’s banter with a finger on her chin. 

“We can go back to our normal lives.” Lance finished for her, trying to hide the excitement bubbling up.  
They were all excited, but they tried to suppress it. They didn't want to get their hopes up and then have it all fail. 

Keith couldn’t wait to put this all behind him. 

Keith couldn’t wait to be married to Shiro. 

~~~~~~

 

“Don't make this a big deal.” Keith warned as he turned the key to him and Shiro's house, hearing their wolf and chocolate lab mix paw anxiously at the door from inside.  
“I think the fact that my husband is the vice president is kinda a big deal.” Shiro chuckled softly, erupting into a full laugh when Kosmo tackled Keith to ground the second he step his foot into their house.  
Kosmo licked at Keith excessively, smearing his wet, rough tongue over the scar on Keith's cheek like it was peanut butter.  
“Hey buddy! Did you miss us?” Shiro cooed, not even making an effort to help Keith get up. He was left at Kosmo's mercy, strangled under piles and piles of fur and muscles.  
“What do you-AH!” Keith tried to beg for help, but Kosmo merely took the chance to lick the inside of his mouth while it was open.  
Shiro continued to laugh at Keith's misery. 

Marriage for five years, and this is what you get.

The psychic faculties had been completely destroyed and outlawed. Thanks to Allura and Lotor's own marriage, Altea Corp and Galra Corp converged. All the information on psychics and clairvoyants was pieced together, and slowly but surely, the world started to accept psychics into their daily lives. Those who had hid it their whole life finally told the world, and were able to live freely without the heavy burden of their secret on their shoulders.  
They had found Keith's file in the system Lotor's stepmother had, finding out that she had a list of clairvoyants that searched for others with powers to turn in. 

And as it turned out, Sendak had turned Keith in. His old highschool bully had caused him hell. 

But it didn't matter now. They had won. 

And Allura ran for president, welcoming Keith to run with her as her vice president.  
Shiro and Lotor were a large part of the campaign as well, despite not having powers. They ran besides their spouses, supporting them every second of the way. 

Some people accepted psychics in a split second, and respected them as humans and other individuals who deserved respect. There were those who took a while to come around, and then there’s those who throw litter at psychics and call them names, even hurt them just for who they were. 

Those people were one of the reasons Keith agreed to run with Alura. He wanted to help them see the light, and come around to the fact that some people are different than themselves. 

Together, they were going to make the world a better place. 

 

...after Kosmo lets Keith breathe again. 

Their corgi-schnauzer mix took the opportunity to lick Keith's other cheek, making Keith trapped in all directions. Shiro cooed to their two shorthair cats, lovingly named Black and Red, mostly due to them not knowing how to name anything. Their corresponding coat colors were technically a smokey gray and light orange, but 'gray’ and 'orange’ just didn't sound right to Keith and Shiro's ears.  
Pidge later pointed out that 'smokey’ would have been a better name for Black, but by that point Shiro was attached to the name, and Keith was warming up to it. 

“Alright, Kosmo. That's enough.” Shiro gently picked Kosmo up and off of Keith, allowing his fiance to breathe, even if it was only for a second. Kira, their other dog, used the opportunity to take her spot on Keith's chest and lick him relentlessly.  
Kira was smaller, her little corgi legs sitting like tiny tree stumps.  
Keith adored watching her try and run up stairs, her dirty blond fur ruffling as her tiny legs tried their best to carry her to the next stair.  
She was a little less cute when her tongue was lapping at Keith's face like it was her only purpose in life.  
But God, how Keith loved her. He loved her, and Kosmo, and Red, and Black. But most of all, he loved Shiro. 

The past was behind then. Six years in the past, far away from everything that once haunted them. Far away from the fighting, far away from their troubles. 

 

Everything was settled and good. He hadn't used his powers in years, and he'd like to keep it that way.  
Shiro respected that.  
He loved Keith for who he was, with or without the powers. 

Keith was just Keith to Shiro, not some insane freak of nature or a witch, all of which Keith had been catcalled on the street before.  
And everytime, Shiro protected him. 

For the first time in Keith's life, everything fit right into place. 

His life was filled with love and wonder. 

And everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
